Elefanten in Thailand
In Thailand, einem der (letzten) natürlichen Verbreitungsgebiete des Asiatischen Elefanten im Südosten Asiens, wird die Zahl der wild lebenden Elefanten heute auf ca. 1.500 Tiere geschätzt, die in den nach Rodung des Dschungels verbliebenen Waldreservaten leben. Ihr Lebensraum wird durch die zunehmende Landwirtschaft der Bevölkerung immer kleiner, so dass es häufig zu Konflikten zwischen den Interessen der Menschen und den Bedürfnissen der Elefanten nach Nahrung und Raum kommt. Dazu leben etwa 2.500 Tiere, die in Menschenhand, vor allem von Mahouts, gehalten werden. Deren Arbeit, die Rodung der Wälder, ist seit einem Gesetz von 1989, das den Abbau des Dschungels verbietet, überflüssig geworden, so dass auch für sie Lösungen gefunden werden müssen, wenn sie mit ihren Besitzern nicht betteln gehen sollen. Um 1900 soll es noch 100.000 Elefanten in Thailand gegeben haben, 1950 noch 50.000Leben und Schutz der Elefanten in Thailand auf www.klick-thailand.de. Natürliches Vorkommen Die wild lebenden Elefanten sind auf wenige Bestände reduziert. Bedeckte ihr Lebensraum, der Dschungel, am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts noch 70% des Landes, so sind es heute nur noch 20%. Der Rückgang ist der massiven Rodung geschuldet, an der auch die Elefanten in Menschenhand beteiligt waren. Heute sollen im Norden noch 300 Elefanten wild leben, im Nationalpark Kaeng KrachanVorstellung des Kaeng Krachan Nationalparks auf www.westernforest.org noch 200 TiereLeben und Schutz der Elefanten, ebd.. Elefanten in der Kultur Thailands Thailand, das auch das "Land des Weissen Elefanten" genannt wird und dessen geographischer Umriss wie ein Elefantenkopf aussehen soll, hat eine lange kulturelle Tradition in der Verehrung der Elefanten, die als Glückssymbole gelten. Der Weisse Elefant (chang phueak) war einst das Wappentier Thailands (früher Siam) und galt als Königssymbol. Alle (seltenen) weissen Elefanten müssen dem König präsentiert werden, der sie in Besitz nimmt. Andere Elefanten wurden gefangen, um sie zur Waldrodung, zum Bau oder auch (bis in die Mitte des 19. Jahrhundert) auch als Kriegselefanten einzusetzen. Königliche Weiße Elefanten Die Weißen Elefanten, die nicht unbedingt Albinos sein müssen, dürfen nicht zu Arbeiten herangezogen werden, und ihre Haltung ist sehr aufwendig. Der jetzige thailändische König Bhumibol Adulyadej besitzt elf solcher TiereDas Land des Weissen Elefanten auf www.thailandinformation.de, dort weitere Hinweise und Fotos, von denen aber fünf noch als solche anerkannt werden müssen (chang samkhan). An erster Stelle steht der erste anerkannte, herausragende Bulle Phra Sawet Adulyadej Phahon, der nicht von Mahouts geritten wird und im königlichen Klaikangwol-Palast lebt und betreut wird. Die sechs weiteren Bullen leben in Lampang im National Elephant Institute, die vier Kühe in der Elefantenhalle des Phu-Phan-Ratchanives-Palastes, einer weiteren königlichen Residenz im Nordosten des Landes. Das Leben der früheren Arbeitselefanten In den Arbeitscamps lebten die Elefanten, die zur Rodung des Waldes und zum Abtransport der Hölzer eingesetzt worden waren. Seit dem Verbot von 1989 wird ihre Arbeitskraft nicht mehr benötigt oder nur noch illegal für den Einsatz im Wald gebraucht. Während damit also die Probleme zur Bewahrung der Wildelefanten angegegangen werden, schafft diese Verbot Schwierigkeiten für die Tiere in Menschenhand. Manche konnten auf Kautschukplantagen eingesetzt werdenElefanten-Projekt Siam Safari. Andere wurden von ihren Mahouts in die großen Städte oder Touristenzentren gebracht, um dort zu betteln, aber auch das ist nicht erwünscht, und die Elefanten werden aus den Innenstädten, wo keine artgerechte Haltung möglich ist, verdrängt. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen (Zentren, Camps, Parks) Um den seit dem Rodungsverbot 1989 arbeitslosen Elefanten neue, auch wirtschaftlich haltbare Einsatzbereiche zu verschaffen, entstanden verschiedene Arten von Camps für Touristen, wo die Tiere etwa zum Elefantenreiten oder zum Trekking auf Elefanten eingesetzt werden, wobei es teils um neue Einnahmequellen, teils um das Wohl der nicht mehr gebrauchten Elefanten geht. Typisch für die Camps ist auch hier das Anketten in der NachtBericht über Thailands gefährdete Königstiere auf www.schweizerfamilie.ch. Die meisten der so neu bestimmten früheren Arbeitselefanten werden in rund 20 größeren Elefantencamps eingesetzt. Maetaman Elephant Camp Im Norden, in der Nähe von Chiang Mai, gibt es das Mae Taman Elephant Camp, das privat geführt wird. Hier leben rund 60 Elefanten, von denen die meisten im Besitz ihres Mahouts sind. Vorgeführt wird hier das Elefantenbaden im Fluss, eine Elefantenshow mit Fussballspielen und Malen von Elefantenbildern. Es gibt die Möglichkeit, auf einem Elefanten die Gegend zu erkunden (Trekking)Leben und Schutz der Elefanten, ebd. Das Gelände umfasst 40.000 m² (=25 Rai). Das Camp wurde am 17.08.1987 mit damals 10 Elefanten als Tourstencamp eröffnetMaetaman Elephant Camp Chiang Mai auf www.thaiaccesstours.com. National Elephant Institute (Thai Elephant Conservation Centre) Diese Einrichtung, 1993 gegründet und 2002 mit dem Namen National Elephant Institute versehen, liegt in der Nähe der Stadt Lampang im Norden des Landes und widmet sich dem Schutz und der Erhaltung der Elefanten. Auch hier werden zum Unterhalt touristische Darbietungen und Trekkingtouren durchgeführt, es gibt auch die Möglichkeit, als Tourist einen Mahout-Trainingskurs zu absolvieren. Daneben besteht das Institut aber auch aus einem Elefantenhospital, einer mobilen Elefantenklinik, einem Forschungsinstitut (u.a. im Bereich Genetik und künstliche Befruchtung), einer Mahout-Schule, einer Elefantenzucht und einem Stall für königliche Elefanten, in dem sechs der elf Elefanten des Königs gehalten und betreut werdenDie sechs Königlichen Elefanten im National Elephant Institute auf www.thailandelephant.org. Das Gelände umfasst etwa 608.000 m² (=380 Rai)Tagestour zum Thai Elephant Conservation Center auf www.thaipage.ch. Zudem gibt es im Dorf Pang Lah (Provinz Lampang) ein Rehabilitationszentrum für alte und kranke ElefantenElephant Nursery Center at Baan Pang Lah, ebd.Leben und Schutz der Elefanten in Thailand auf www.klick-thailand.de. Das Institut führt auch eine Datenbank der thailändischen ElefantenElephant Database in Thailand auf www.thailandelephant.org in thailändischer Schrift. Thailändische Zoos Auch in einigen thailändischen Zoos werden Elefanten gehalten, so sind einige Tiere für den Dusit Zoo in Bangkok und den Zoo in Chiang Mai beschriebenAuszug aus der Asienabteilung der Datenbank von www.asianelephant.net. Alle Zoos sind organisiert von der Zoological Park Organization, die sich u.a. auch einem Projekt zur Unterstützung der "Bettel-Elefanten" beteiligt8 Organizations Assist Beggar Elephants auf excelfanclub.lefora.com. Khao Kheow Open Zoo, Chonburi Im östlichen Zentralthailand in der Nähe der Provinzhauptstadt Chonburi liegt der Khao Kheow Open ZooBeschreibung des Zoo in deutscher Sprache auf www.thaipage.ch mit einer Fläche von 5.000 Rais (1 Rai = 1.600 m²), in dem auch Nachtsafaris angeboten werden und ebenfalls Elefanten gehalten werden. Auch hier werden die Tiere für Shows (Elefantenmusik mit der MundharmonikaVideo: Elephant Show at Khao Kheow Open Zoo, Chonburi Thailand auf www.youtube.comElephant playing a harmonica auf crazymotion.net) und Reiten oder TrekkingProgrammübersicht für den Zoo auf der Zoo-Homepage www.journeytothejungle.com eingesetzt. 2005 wurde die erste Elefantengeburt gefeiert, die damals zwölfjährige Pangjim gebar ein 102 kg schweres Kuhkalb. Vater war der 17jährige Phlaymongkol. Zu der Zeit gab es acht Elefanten dortKhao Kheow Open Zoo celebrates birth of elephant and tapir auf www.ajarnforum.net. Quellen *Die letzten Elefanten Thailands (Film), Regie: David Adams, Australien 2008, 37 Min. Weblinks *Der Elefant ist ein Glückssymbol auf www.der-farang.com. *Weisser Elefant, Eintrag in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. *Zusammenfassung zur Situation der Elefanten in Thailand auf www.vetvita.de. *Homepage in englischer Version des National Elephant Institute mit Informationen zu den Elefanten in Thailand. *Englischer Blogeintrag zum Khao Kheow Open Zoo mit Elefantenfoto auf www.thai-blogs.com Einzelnachweise